2 Girls 1 Yang
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Yang va al bar de Junior para buscar un poco de información y termina en otros lugares donde nunca se lo imagino. Este fic pertenece al Reto #1: "Teammates & Lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon. WARNING: LEMMON, YURI.


**N/A: Presentando una historia la cual he planeado escribir hace mucho y qué mejor opción que hacerlo para el público.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece, todos los derechos al equipo de Rooster Teeth y a Monty Oum (RIP)**

 **/Este fic participa del Reto #1: "Teammates & Lovers" de la Academia Beacon/ Puedes encontrarnos en el foro de RWBY, somos el único foro en español. Siéntete libre de unírtenos, todos son bienvenidos.**

 **Two Girls, One Yang**

Sábado por la noche, el momento perfecto para salir, el momento perfecto para Yang. Necesitaba darle una segunda visita a Junior, después del incidente con Roman en el puerto. Necesitaba algunas respuestas y cómo Junior podría estar relacionado con Cinder y compañía. Ya estaba lista y preparada para salir.

-¿Vas a salir, hermana?

-Lo siento, Ruby. Creo que no llegaré temprano, asegúrate de no quedarte hasta tarde despierta.

-Sí, claro. Ya no soy una niña y soy tu líder.

-Weiss, Blake, están a cargo. Que Ruby no coma muchas galletas antes de dormir.

Weiss y Blake estaban estudiando para una práctica de Oobleck sobre la historia de Vale. Ambas voltearon a ver a Yang para simplemente asentir y volver a estudiar. Yang siguió su camino y se dirigió al estacionamiento de la academia para poder encender su motocicleta. Y emprendió el viaje a la ciudad, sabía que el único lugar donde podría encontrar respuestas es en el bar de Junior. Pasó la ciudad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaba en frente del bar.

Yang entró al bar y fue recibida por todos los trabajadores del lugar apuntándole con unas pistolas. Yang sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Está Junior?

Junior salió de entre la multitud y ordenó a sus lacayos que bajaran las armas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, ricitos de oro? ¿Vas a destruir de nuevo mi bar?

-No, esta vez solo vine por un par de respuestas. – dijo mientras caminaba a través de todos y se dirigía a la barra.

Allí se encontraban Melanie y Miltia, ambas del otro lado de la barra preparando los tragos a los diferentes clientes que estaban ahí esa noche. La miraron y le dedicaron una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber, rubia?

-Quiero saber si lo conoces – dijo mientras le enseñaba una foto de Roman a Junior.

-Ah… Roman Torchwick, trabaja junto con White Fang.

-¿Nada más?

-A veces viene por acá, pero eso es todo lo que sé. Si quisieras más tendrías que hablar con algunos de sus lacayos o con Neopolitan, claro… si es que puedes hacerla hablar – dijo mientras dejaba salir una risa burlona.

Yang lo cogió de la corbata y llevó su rostro a la barra en forma de amenaza – Será mejor que me digas que de verdad valga la pena o no quedaré un bar el cual reconstruir – dejó ir a Junior el cual se arregló rápidamente la corbata.

-Bueno… ya que no quiero que destroces el lugar otra vez. Esta noche corre por la casa, pide lo que quieras.

-Bueno… supongo que es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí.

-Miltia, sírvele un trago a nuestra invitada de honor.

Miltia se acercó hacia donde estaba Yang y le preparó un Bloody Mary, su especialidad. Su semblante se mantenía serio durante todo el tiempo que estuvo preparando la bebida. Al terminar se la dio a Yang mientras le dedico una sonrisa demasiado forzada. Yang probó el trago y le maravilló su sabor, nunca había probado una bebida como la que Miltia acababa de hacer.

-Wow… está demasiado bueno.

-Deberías agradecer que fui yo la quien hizo eso. El chico nuevo a duras penas puede preparar un par de bebidas.

-¿Chico nuevo?

-Está por allá – dijo Miltia mientras señalaba a Melanie que le llamaba la atención a un joven de cabellos rubios mientras hacía un trago.

Yang se tomó un tiempo para poder ver quién era - ¡Jaune! ¡Jaune! ¡Por aquí!

Jaune volteó para ver quién lo llamaba y al darse con la sorpresa que era Yang simplemente se hizo el sordo y siguió haciendo las bebidas mientras que un tenue color rojizo invadía su rostro.

-Tal vez no me escuchó – ya se había acabado el Bloody Mary - ¿puedes prepararme otro más? Y esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-¿Segura? Es un bebida un poco fuerte, pero supongo que alguien como tú puede con eso.

-Así se habla, Miltia.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscas ahora? – dijo mientras preparaba el trago.

-Busco información sobre alguien llamado Roman Torchwick, ¿te suena familiar?

-Vino hace un par de semanas por acá. Junior dijo que no eran cosas en las que deberíamos meternos. Simplemente vino por algo de tomar, luego se fue.

-Ya veo – dijo mientras veía cuidadosamente a Miltia preparar el brebaje - ¿Y qué hay de Melanie?

-Ella está a cargo de Arc, por lo visto ya lo conoces. Me sorprende que un tonto como él conozca a alguien como tú.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Yang mientras empezaba a tomar un sorbo del Bloody Mary.

-Es una cosa de Melanie y mía. De hecho, si quieres podemos tener una revancha, ¿qué dices?

-Bah, no estoy de ganas ahora. Esta bebida tuya es mucho mejor que luchar contra ustedes dos.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Miltia y Yang siguieron conversando un poco, mientras que Yang le contaba cómo fue que Ruby y ella se volvieron hermanas y tomaba más y más el Bloody Mary cada vez más fuerte que antes. El brebaje le empezó a afectar tanto así que empezó a hablar ya cosas privadas.

-Y como te decía… siempre quise ver cómo era hacer un trío con Weiss y Blake, pero Ruby siempre está en el cuarto y… nunca tengo una oportunidad para quitarla de encima a Weiss, llamaría a Pyrrah o a Nora, pero ellas tienen a Ren y a Jaune.

-¡¿Jaune tiene novia?!

-¡Él es un imbécil! El único que no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Pyrrah es él. Bueno… al menos me gustaría intentarlo una vez.

-Mmm… creo que se puede arreglar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Espérame y en diez minutos nos vemos en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda. Melanie y yo te estaremos esperando.

Miltia salió de la barra para decirle algo a Melanie, ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron al segundo piso del local. Ya que Yang estaba sola, decidió ir a conversar con Jaune, sabía que podía usar esa oportunidad para molestarlo.

-Hola, Jaune. No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

-¿Yang? Yo… estoy tratando de ganar algo de dinero extra.

-Sí, claro. ¿Es por Pyrrah?

-Ahm… etto…

Yang no pudo más y se echó a reír a todo pulmón – No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… creo…

-¡Yang!

-Ah, mira la hora ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos, Jaune.

-¡Pero ni siquiera tienes reloj!

Yang se alejó de la barra y empezó a buscar las escaleras que la conducirían hasta el segundo piso del establecimiento. Una vez llegó al segundo piso empezó a buscar la tercera puerta a la izquierda como le dijo Miltia. Tocó la puerta, pero no habái respuesta y no se podía escuchar ningún ruido del interior.

-¿Miltia? ¿Melanie? ¿Están ahí?

La puerta se abrió lentamente para dar a ver a una cama en forma de corazón llena de pétalos de rosa y alumbrada por la luz de las velas. Dio un par de pasos adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Siguió avanzando hasta que escuchó una pequeña risa detrás de ella para encontrarse cara a cara con Melanie que solo se encontraba en una ropa interior demasiado seductora para su gusto.

-Creo que no me importaría intentarlo si eres tú – dijo Melanie detrás de Yang que prosiguió a abrazarla por la espalda.

-¿Melanie? – preguntó Yang un poco desconcertada.

-Te dije que podía compensar tus deseos… resulta que a Melanie y a mí siempre nos resultó interesante la idea de un trío con otra chica, pero jamás pensamos que sería contigo.

-Así que haremos de esta una noche especial tanto para ti como para nosotras – dijo Melanie al mismo tiempo que empezaba a respirar cerca del cuello de Yang para poder oler su perfume.

Miltia se acercó a Yang y la besó. Al principio Yang se encontraba un poco desconcertada, pero devolvió el beso de la misma manera en la que Miltia lo estaba haciendo. Melanie, por otra parte, había puesto a un lado el cabello de Yang y ahora estaba concentrada en besar su cuello y sus hombros. Yang sentía cómo las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar producto del placer mientras seguía besando a Miltia. Se separó de ella y buscó los labios de Melanie, ahora era Miltia quien estaba besando su cuello y parte de su escote. Melanie no perdió el tiempo y empezó a masajear los senos de Yang.

Yang no pudo evitar sentir el placer y empezó a gemir dentro de la boca de Melanie, ella no perdió el tiempo e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Yang, mientras que Miltia se encargaba de desnudarla poco a poco dejando un rastro de besos por cada prenda removida. Fueron cuestión de tan solo segundos hasta de que Yang solo se encontrara en sus calzones ya que su sostén había desaparecido hace ya un tiempo.

Yang intercambia entre Miltia y Melanie para besarlas mientras la otra o jugaba con sus senos o los lamía y los mordía levemente. Las tres siguieron así hasta que Yang no pudo contenerse más y la empujó a Melanie a la cama que se encontraba en la habitación haciendo que Yang quedara encima de ella. Simplemente sonrió seductivamente mientras la empezaba a besar y a jugar con sus senos. Luego se aburrió de su boca y empezó a besar su cuello, siguió descendiendo, sus pechos, siguió descendiendo, su ombligo. Luego, le sonrió otra vez antes de quitarle esa ropa tan seductora, bueno, mejor dicho, destruir ese pedazo de lencería dejando a Melanie totalmente expuesta y a la merced de Yang.

Yang empezó a lamerla levemente y al ver cómo Melanie reaccionó tan felizmente, siguió haciéndolo aumentado la intensidad con cada lamida al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los gemidos de Melanie. Yang pudo sentir como Miltia le estaba quitando la última prenda que le quedaba antes de quedarse completamente desnuda y prosiguió a hacerle lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a su hermana gemela. Siguieron así un tiempo hasta que a Miltia ya no le bastaba y fue a buscar a uno de los cajones a buscar un arnés que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Lo encontró más rápido de lo que esperaba y también encontró el de su hermana, cogió los dos y se colocó el suyo para posicionarse detrás de Yang. Empezó lamiendo su ano para que se lubrique un poco, luego puso algo de lubricante al arnés. Colocó la punta en el ano de Yang y poco a poco empezó a penetrarla. Yang sintió dolor al principio pero ese dolor fue remplazado por placer y sus gemidos eran una muestra de ello. Melanie levantó a Yang para poder penetrarla mejor mientras que Melanie se colocaba su juguetito y empezó a hacer lo mismo pero con su vagina. No era necesario usar lubricante ya que Yang estaba más mojada que las cataratas del Niagara.

Ambas embestían tan fuerte que sus gemidos podían ser escuchados desde el primer piso, pero eso no le importaba. Sabía que era una experiencia única y que valía la pena disfrutarla al máximo. Luego de un par de minutos sintió como poco a poco empezaba a llegar al climax. Siguieron así y Yang colapsó encima de Melanie mientras que Miltia descansaba al lado de las dos. Las tres se quedaron profundamente dormidas hasta que se escuchó como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¿Melanie? ¿Miltia? Soy Jaune, vine a decirles que ya terminé mi turno y que ya me voy.

Miltia salió de la cama y se cubrió con una toalla parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta a Jaune.

-Gracias por avisarme, Jaune. Ya puedes irte.

Le dijo mientras le di un beso en la mejilla y volvió a entrar al cuarto para recostarse de nuevo con su hermana y su nueva amante. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que las gemelas despertaran encontrándose completamente solas y desnudas. Al lado de la cama había una nota:

"Gracias chicas, realmente la pasé muy bien con ustedes. Avísenme cuando podamos hacerlo de nuevo. Yang"

Ambas leyeron la nota y no pudieron evitar que en sus rostros se formase una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Yang se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto tratando de abrirla sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando pudo entrar vi al resto de su equipo durmiendo en la cama de Blake, completamente desnudas y abrazadas, sin mencionar que su hermanita estaba al medio. Yang aprovechó la situación para tomarles una foto y volver a la cama a dormir.

Una vez en la mañana, todos ya estaban en la cafetería con JNPR mientras discutían cómo Nora sería una experta en ese juego donde tienes que darle martillazos a los topos hasta que Yang sacó un tema de conversación.

-Ahora entiendo por qué a Jaune le encanta ser tan trabajador.

-¿De qué hablas, Yang? – preguntó Pyrrah un tanto preocupada.

-Ya sabes, Jaune siempre ha sido un chico bien atento. Entonces, ¿vas por Melanie o por Miltia?

-¡Yang!

-Solo bromeaba, Jaune. Ah, Ruby, se nota que se divirtieron mientras yo no estaba por aquí.

-¿De qué estás ha…? – Yang le mostró la foto y…

-¡YAAAAAAAANG!

 **FIN**


End file.
